


So Much Trouble

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Jon finds Arya on his couch, how many times can she run away? And, how many times until he admits that he's glad he's the one she run's to?Ayra x Jon





	So Much Trouble

Jon trudged through the snow of the dark London streets. Illuminated by the ever-present street lights casting a soft yellow glow a long the rows of flats Jon brought his face closer to the scarf partially covering it. 

Upon reaching his small townhouse he climbed the steps before reaching for his keys. As he went to unlock the door his eyes scrunched as he realized that the locked was already turned open. Jon’s hand instinctively went to his hip wrapping around the butt of his taser gun. Entering the house quietly he noted the lights were off.

After closing the door behind him he continued into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes adjusted to the small form cuddled next to his husky Ghost. Ghost simply looked up his red eyes lazily staring at Jon’s.

Jon spoke in a quiet tone, “Couldn’t have warned me at all buddy?”

Ghost simply got off of the couch and stretched before walking past Jon, rubbing himself has he left against his owners’ leg.

Jon quietly placed his jacket on a chair and carefully taking off his boots as not to wake the sleeping intruder. Jon moved to the couch and sat down near the sleep form, curled up with her head near his lap. As gently as he could he raised the head of the sleeping young woman into his lap. His threaded his fingers through her hair as he massaged her scalp, feeling the soft warm tendrils on his skin. His other hand made smooth round patterns along her back. 

Arya Stark would be the death of him. It was nearly Christmas, and she had snuck down all the wake from Winterfell, broken into his house, and if he were a betting man would wager all the money in the world, she had failed to mention her little visit to her parents. 

He couldn’t help the small smile from gracing his lips. She ran away more and more these days. Always coming to his flat in order to air whatever grievance Catelyn had tried to impose on the youngest female Stark. And, each time Jon allowed her to stay as long as she wanted. He couldn’t say no to the stormy eyed Stark…Ever.

Flipping out his phone he dialed Ned.

Ned picked up after the first ring, “Jon… Is Arya…”

Jon sighed into the receiver, “She’s here Ned, safe and sound… Actually, she’s napping on my couch… Seems Ghost is in on this one.”

He heard Ned’s familiar deep laugh, “Well, he always did favor Arya over the other children.”

He then listened as Ned sighed, “This last row with Catelyn was a big one, I don’t know how long it will be until they ‘make up’.”

Jon nodded, “Figured that… Christmas is in a week, I’ll bring her up when I come up Friday?”

Ned responded with a lighter tone, “That sounds like a plan. Give them both some time to cool off.”

Jon laughed himself, “Hopefully.”

Ned replied, “Thank you for taking care of her Jon, you are her favorite.”

Jon shrugged, “Least I could do, for all you’ve done for me Ned.”

With their conversation finished Jon placed his phone on the end table. When he sat back and looked down at the smaller Stark he was met with grey eyes and a mischievous grin.

Arya spoke with a sleepy voice, “Guess he’s not that pissed.”

Jon shook his head, “Arya you can’t…”

She rolled her eyes, “Keep running away I know… But Jon she wants me to stay in Winterfell for college?! I’m not Sansa! I want to go to school in London, they have the criminal justice program I want to study at and…”

Jon raised a hand in peace, “Arya I know, I’m on your side. Always.”

Arya sat up and eyed him hard, “Always?”

Jon nodded with a crooked smile, “Always Arya, now you’re going home with me next Friday.”

Arya was about to speak, but Jon beat her to the punch, “And, that’s final! We’re already going to be in enough hot water with your Mother.”

Arya crossed her arms, “Okay… You’re right Jon.”

Jon leaned forward with a raised eyebrow, “What was that? I couldn’t hear you?”

Arya rolled her eyes and huffed, but she couldn’t control the smile that played at her pink lips.

“I said you’re right Jon!”

She couldn’t help the clenching of her heart at the sight of his smug grin.

He replied with a lighter tone, “So we’re stuck together for a whole week, have anything in mind you want to do?”

Arya smiled, “Honestly part of me does want to do some cheesy Christmas stuff, can we go ice skating?”

Jon nodded and threw his arm around Arya’s smaller form pulling her to his side. She snuggled next to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He spoke with a relaxed tone, “Ice skating sounds like a plan. “

Arya’s thumb ghosted over Jon’s firm chest as she sighed in contentment. She remembered the first time she had ran away to Jon’s. It had been nearly three years ago. 

Catelyn had demanded Arya quit her fencing lessons after she had been cut on the arm during a bout. Arya was livid, and they just kept going in circle about who was right. Finally, she just left. Buying a train ticket, she followed her instincts, and after a few hours of travel found herself Jon’s door. When he opened it, she still remembers the look of surprise, worry, and keeping to herself the look of happiness in his usually sad eyes.

Jon was Arya’s person. The moment the Starks had taken him in as their ward after his parents’ tragic death she had attached herself to his hip. And, Jon was the one person older than her that didn’t treat her like a child. On the contrary he always held her as an equal. Confiding his fears, hopes, and dreams. And, she did the same. If Arya were to be honest with herself, she always belonged to Jon.

She had been legal for nearly a year now, and when she made her first move on Jon, she didn’t really know what to expect. But she did know that she couldn’t live the rest of her life without at least trying.

As she looked up at his soft smile and eyes that mirrored her own, she raised a hand to cup his cheek. 

Jon spoke with the softest tone she had ever heard pass his plump lips, “We are in so much trouble Arya.”

Arya nodded with a devilish smile, “You’re right again Jon.”

With that she closed the distance and reveled in the feel of his lips against hers.

So. Much. Trouble.


End file.
